utanoprincesamafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hoshikuzu☆Shall we dance?
Hoshikuzu☆Shall we dance? es la segunda canción del CD Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Happy Love Song 1, interpretada por Miyano Mamoru '' cuyo personaje es Ichinose Tokiya. Clasificación * # 40 (Clasificación semanal en Oricon) * # 21 (Clasificación diaria en Oricon) * # 11 (Apariciones en Oricon) * # 61 ( CDTV ) Curiosidades * La cancion aparece en el videojuego 'Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Sweet Serenade''' mas especifico en la ruta de Tokiya. Letra Español= Las estrellan hacen "Tick-Tack Tick-Tack" en un Vals Elegante Igual que un corazón latiendo Nuestros corazones están unidos en un Anillo de corazón en el instante en que este sueño comienza Nosotros dos crearemos nuestro ¡tiempo de ensueño! Más allá del distante tiempo, conocí una canción destelleante ¡Se extiende hasta el infinito, esta canción de luz de estrellas! Sin saber el por qué, creía que las colinas podrían elevarse igual que el viento ¡Con estas alas no estamos solos! ¡Sólo Siento Tu Alma! Estos sentimientos son ¡Tú Sólo Siente Mi Corazón! ¡sacudidos por el amor! ¡Sólo Creemos En Nuestro Amor! Como si fuera un milagro! Este cielo brilla y resplandece! ¡El mundo entero está vestido, cubierto de lentejuelas! Hey, mi princesa, ¿bailamos? ¡Esta noche vamos a bailar! ¡En un brillante escenario de siete colores, construíras un arcoíris! ¡No será aterrador mientras estemos juntos! Te daré la bienvenida, Mi querida Princesa Si algún día me despierto y te encuentro durmiendo junto a mi, asi como digo tu nombre debajo de la luna Tal vez si deseo algo como una escena de amor ordinario, ¡Entonces podría alcanzar este fabricado deseo! ¡Sólo Digo Tu Nombre! ¿Cuántas veces lo he dicho? ¡Sólo Dí Mi Nombre! Bajo la influencia del amor ¡Hagamos Días Nuevos! ¡He perdido la noción del tiempo! ¡Este Amor hace palpitar mi corazón! Nuestros corazones están unidos en un anillo de corazón ¡quiero hacertelo saber! Pintaré estas alas, ¿está bien? ¡Ahora que este sueño está en lo alto! ¡Tus ojos, tus acciones, quiero saberlo todo! Vamos hacia el futuro, ¡Mi Querida Princesa! Las estrellas hacen "Tick-Tack Tick-Tack" en un Vals Elegante Igual que un corazón latiendo ¡Buscaré tu respuesta en un beso! ¡El comienzo de nuestra historia! ¡El mundo entero está vestido, cubierto de lentejuelas! Hey, mi princesa, ¿bailamos? ¡Esta noche vamos a bailar! ¡En un brillante escenario de siete colores, construíras un arcoíris! ¡No será aterrador mientras estemos juntos! Te daré la bienvenida, Mi querida Princesa |-| Romaji= hoshi wa Tick-Tack　Tick-Tack　Grace Waltz mune no kodou mitai ni kokoro tsunagaru Heart-Ring　yume ga hajimaru shunkan futari de tsukurou　Dreamin' Time haruka toki o koe　kirameku uta ni deattanda mugen ni hirogaru　kono Star Light Song naze ka shinjirareta　oka o kakeru kaze no youni hitori ja nai yo　kono tsubasa I Just Feel Your Soul　kono omoi tachi ga You Just Feel My Heart　ai ni yureru We Just Believe Our Love　maru de kiseki sa KIRAKIRA hikaru　kono sora sekai o zenbu Dressup　SUPANKŌRU ma totte ohime-sama　nee Shall We Dance?　koyoi wa odorimashou nanairo kagayaku SUTĒJI　kimi ni niji kakete kowakunai hazu　issho nara mukae ni yuku yo　Dear My Princess aru hi mezametara　kimi ga tonari de neiki majiri namae o yobunda　tsuki no shita de tabun negau nara　sonna nichijou no RABU SHĪN tsumuida inori　todoite I Just Call Your Name　nando datte iu You Just Call My Name　ai no moto de We Just Make New Days　jikan wasurete DOKIDOKI shiyou　kono koi kokoro tsunagaru Heart-Ring　todokesasete hoshii yo hane o egakou All Right?　yume ga ima tondeku kimi no hitomi　kimi no shigusa　subete shiritainda mirai ni ikou　Dear My Princess hoshi wa Tick-Tack　Tick-Tack　Grace Waltz mune no kodou mitai ni KISU no kotae sagasou　monogatari ga hajimaru sekai o zenbu Dress Up　SUPANKŌRU mo totte ohime-sama　nee Shall We Dance?　koyoi wa odori mashou nanairo kagayaku SUTĒJI　kimi ni niji kakete kowakunai hazu　issho nara mukae ni yuku yo　Dear My Princess |-| Kanji= 星はTick-tack　tick-tack　grace waltz 胸の鼓動みたいに 心繋がるHeart-Ring　夢が始まる瞬間 二人で作ろう　Dreamin' time 遥か時を越え　煌めく歌に出会ったんだ 無限に広がる　このStar light song 何故か信じられた　丘を翔る風のように 一人じゃないよ　この翼 I just feel your soul　この想い達が You just feel my heart　愛に揺れる We just believe our love　まるで奇跡さ キラキラ光る　この空 世界をぜんぶDressup　スパンコールまとって お姫様　ねぇShall we dance?　今宵は踊りましょう 七色輝くステージ　君に虹架けて 怖くないはず　一緒なら 迎えにゆくよ　Dear my princess ある日目覚めたら　君が隣で寝息まじり 名前を呼ぶんだ　月の下で たぶん願うなら　そんな日常のラブシーン 紡いだ祈り　届いて I just call your name　何度だって言う You just call my name　愛の下(もと)で We just make new days　時間忘れて ドキドキしよう　この恋 心繋がるHeart-Ring　届けさせて欲しいよ 羽根を描こうAll right?　夢が今飛んでく 君の瞳　君の仕草　すべて知りたいんだ 未来に行こう　Dear my princess 星はTick-tack　tick-tack　grace waltz 胸の鼓動みたいに キスの答え探そう　物語が始まる 世界をぜんぶDress up　スパンコールまとって お姫様　ねぇShall we dance?　今宵は踊りましょう 七色輝くステージ　君に虹架けて 怖くないはず　一緒なら 迎えにゆくよ　Dear my princess Referencias * Letra Romaji y Español: Mi Lyricslandia * Letra Kanji: 歌詞タイム Categoría:Happy Love Song Categoría:Ichinose Tokiya (Canciones) Categoría:Canciones